


Sexual Attraction

by Supernatural Fandom (lmpala67)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Simon, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, Human Josh, Human Markus, Human North, Human Simon, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Josh - Freeform, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love, Markus - Freeform, Markus x Simon - Freeform, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), NSFW, North, Office, Other, Top Markus, Virgin Simon, Virginity, Virginity Kink, connection, simon - Freeform, simon x markus, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmpala67/pseuds/Supernatural%20Fandom
Summary: Markus is the boss of a big company, so he's always got to keep a level head. But sometimes that can be difficult with a secretary like North, having an evident crush on him. Markus just didn't feel any connection with her. She was pretty, and confident, and assertive, but she was nothing like the new secretary. Simon..Markus x Simon ♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is human in this universe. :D  
> Markus and Simon are my favs. I was so sad when I killed Simon in my play-through, like an idiot.  
> There is no porn, just a little NSFW in this chapter and cuteness. I just put future tags so people could know what they're getting into before they read↓

It was just another boring day at the office in the early morning. Markus was already stressed as he leaned back in his chair, letting out a sigh. He had so many reports he needed to get done by the end of the day. Nothing interesting to look forward to. Except for maybe what new revealing outfit his secretary, North, was going to be wearing today. Markus rolled his eyes just thinking about it. Yesterday the brunette had shown up to the office with her shirt buttoned low enough to show as much cleavage as possible. She was intentionally trying to get Markus' attention. And to his surprise he wasn't into her in the slightest, which was strange. Confident brunettes were always kind of his type, and North wasn't exactly a let down. She was sexy and clearly had a crush on him since they've been working together for a whole year, and she wanted to make the first move. So what was his deal?

Speaking of the devil, North opened the door to his office. Smiling confident and welcoming as usual. "Morning Markus," she said in a more approaching tone than usual. Markus didn't have time to respond, his brain was to focused on the short skirt North was sporting. Dammit, she was up to this again. And so early in the morning?

North smiled as she caught Markus looking.  She took the few steps towards Markus' desk, keeping eye contact with him. "You know..." she started, circling the desk and approaching where Markus sat. Markus went still as he elected to see what North would do next. "We have some time to kill before work," she finished with a flirty undertone. She ditched the paperwork she was holding onto to put on the broad desk, returning all of her attention to Markus. North flashed her familiar pretty smile as she brought her hands to the top button of her shirt, delicate fingers working on the buttons.

Markus knew he should be feeling something right now, but there was nothing. Any person in their right mind would be getting turned on by North but something was wrong with him. He had to stop this or he was going to regret it. "North," he spoke up in a serious tone, causing the girl to halt in her movements. "Look, I don't think...it's not that you're not attractive I just- not right now okay?" There was a beat of awkward silence. North nodded her response. She understood but for the wrong reasons. She assumed it was just  because it was just too early in the morning. "Alright. Well, anyway we found someone for the secretary position that needed to be filled. I brought you the profile. I'll go um, start working on the reports."

North was diligent as she quickly left the room. As soon as the door closed Markus could let out a sigh of relief, and his heart could beat normally again. This girl was going to be the death of him if this continued. Luckily, now Markus' could get back on track. He noted the files on the desk that North had left for him. Markus picked up a file. It was the profile for the new secretary. The picture on the report was blank, but the credentials were all there.

His name was  _Simon._

_-_

North was displeased to say the least. She was booking on today being the day Makus would finally give in. She thought everything was working up until today. North and Markus have been working together for a long time and they were somewhat fond of each other.  North just assumed Markus would like her a little bit. Maybe she didn't put out strong enough earlier?

North looked up from where she sat at her desk. The new secretary finally arrived. Late that is. He came straight to North like a puppy awaiting orders. "Hi North," Simon greeted with an awkward wave. He did look a little out of place. He was feeling out of his comfort zone working at a company this big. He was used to working in a more confined space.

"You're late," North simply stated without batting an eye. She didn't like the look of this new secretary. And she couldn't put a finger on why. "If you keep this up you won't be working here anymore."

Simon was quick to nod. "Yes mam, sorry mam. It won't happen again."

North rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested in dealing with this trainee all day. North stood up to gather some files and shoved them directly into Simon's arms. The clumsy boy nearly dropped them. "Here, take these to Markus. Office at the end of the hall. He'll give you instructions on what you need to do so try not to bother me," North simply put it.

Simon was a little unsure, but he quickly parted from the annoyed North. She only added on more nerves to the one's Simon already had. Starting a new job was always scary but he wasn't expecting this. Hopefully, this Markus would be a little bit different from North.

Simon was awkward as he made his way towards the end of the hall. He was still taking everything in as he opened the door to the big office. It took a few seconds of looking around before his eyes connected with the person he could only assume was Markus. Simon had to gulp as his nerves fully took over. Markus was...hot. Too hot. A heated blush rose to Simon's cheeks as he couldn't help staring. Markus had two beautiful different colored eyes that were watching him. And dark brown freckles were peppered onto his face. It was too much.

Markus was a little unprofessional as he found himself looking over his new assistant. He was really cute. He had big blue eyes and soft blonde hair. There was something adorable about the way he clutched the files against his chest and looked overly shy.  He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that made the blue in his eyes stand out incredibly. Just looking at him made Markus' heart start to beat at an irregular pace.

"U-Uhm. Hi, I'm Simon. Sorry I was late sir," he broke the silence.

Markus shook his head. Mostly to re-organize his jumbled thoughts but also to reassure Simon. "No, no, it's okay. You're alright, happens all the time. Please, come in."

Simon did as he was told and approached carefully. He knew he was blushing and he was afraid if he got too close Markus would notice. And that would be embarrassing.

"So, you're new. Where did you work before?" Markus asked intrigued. His eyes studied the awkward boy in the room. Markus couldn't help the small smile brought to his face. There was just something about Simon that he really liked already. And wait, was Simon blushing?

"A smaller company. I assumed this wouldn't be much different but it's a little overwhelming," Simon answered honestly. Another nervous gulp came as he saw Markus smile at him. It was way too much. Simon didn't know how much longer he would be able to last in this room.

Markus saw how shy and nervous Simon looked. He could assume Simon was more on the quiet side and would be a little overwhelmed working here, but Markus could already tell he was perfect. Simon seemed dedicated and loyal just by his looks. Besides, Simon was adorable. Markus would love to keep him around for a long time. "Don't worry you'll do great. I have no doubt. Do you have some files for me?"

Simon's blush got even pinker. He simply nodded and approached the desk, which was easily a mistake. Getting closer to Markus only made his heartbeat increase more and his steps more shaky. Markus easily noted the new blush adding to Simon's features but he couldn't help reciprocating. Markus felt his cheeks begin to heat. Simon was even cuter up close. Markus found himself intent on watching the blonde's blush fill his face as he came closer.

Simon was very nervous. With very shaky hands he was able to drop the files onto the desk, his clumsy ass easily knocking over Markus' coffee cup resting on the edge. The steaming liquid spilled directly onto the floor and onto the inside of Markus' thigh. Markus furrowed his brow as he let out a small hiss as the liquid slightly burned him. Simon felt so bad! On his first day, and he had already spilled coffee on his boss!

"I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to Markus!" Simon pleaded. He quickly grabbed some tissues from a nearby tissue box and rushed over to Markus. Without even thinking about it he turned Markus' chair to face him, placing a hand on top of Markus' thigh as he began rubbing the tissue into the wet spot on the inside of the other thigh. Markus instantly blushed. His heart pounding faster in his chest at how sudden things turned. Simon was so embarrassed he didn't even realize he was making the situation worse. Having Simon so close and touching his thighs like that was a little bit sexual. Markus felt bad for liking it, but he did. Simon looked even cuter not even knowing what he was doing and it only made Markus feel more attracted to him.

Once Simon stopped to look up for a second he could see that Markus had blush on his cheeks. The two were so close now Simon could feel the patterns of Markus' quickening breathing patterns against his face. And Simon felt so embarrassed once he realized he was practically probing his boss. The two looked each other in the eyes for a second, their cheeks heated awkwardly. Simon was going to speak up and apologize until he felt the fabric of the pants tighten under his hands. Both of them were embarrassed as they looked down to find that Markus had gotten hard. A large bulge forming quickly. Simon went redder than a tomato, and Markus followed soon after.

Simon was faster than a bunny as he bolted out of the room as if hellfire was blazing on his heels. Leaving Markus all alone as the door slammed shut. It was safe to say that was the most embarrassing experience either one of them has ever faced.

Markus slapped a palm to his head. God, he felt so dumb for letting that happen. Why, above all things, did he get hard!? He's never gotten so hard so fast in his fucking life.

Markus didn't even know Simon, let alone like him.

Or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on the way ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, it's ya boi. Back at it again with another chapter. (Sorry abt tht) Totally fun making this because Simon + Markus = the cutest thing ever and I hope you guys think the same ^-^  
> .  
> .  
> .

Markus couldn't help feeling utterly terrible for the rest of the day. The incident with Simon was the only thing replaying in his mind back to back. And he was still rock solid in his pants since morning. It was pretty painful, not to mention when walking around. And all because some cute secretary burned him with coffee? Markus was really losing his edge. He was lucky to have gone the rest of the day without having to spark another awkward conversation with Simon. They were only forced to share an awkward glance as they passed each other in the hallway, but even then Markus still felt terrible. He most likely made Skmon beyond uncomfortable, and on his first day no less. This was a disaster. Markus was going to have to apologize at some point, just not today. He didn't want to scare Simon off by approaching him. This was going to have to take some time.

As soon as the work day came to an end, Markus high-tailed it out of Dodge. When he got home, he was so relieved. He wanted nothing more than to take his mind off of everything. Still, his cock was aching badly in his pants and the pain was nearly blinding. Markus had to jerk off at least once as soon as possible or he was going to implode.

Markus switched the shower in his bathroom on as he undressed. As he got in, the warm water quickly washed over his body, causing his sensitive member to twitch. Markus let out a quiet moan as he brought a hand to his cock, wrapping it around the base. Thought projections easily took over in Markus' mind as he slowly began to stroke his sensitive shaft. He thought of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Soft, kissable pink lips.  _Oh no._ Markus had been thinking about Simon. He shook his head. No, Simon was the reason he was in this mess in the first place.  Besides, it should feel weird getting off on someone you just met. Markus tried to take his mind someplace else. He thought about North, and how the brunette would wear slutty outfits just to impress him. How soft her boobs probably were and how flexible she was. It was a nice thought but it just wasn't doing anything for him. North's brown eyes quickly turned to baby blue ones. Markus' thoughts easily shifted to his new secretary. Simon was just too cute. Markus had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He could still feel where Simon's hands pressed into his thighs. How innocent he looked with blush on his cheeks. Markus shuddered as he rubbed up his shaft. He had already begun to mentally undress Simon, dreaming of all the milky skin hiding. Kissable. Biteable. Markable. Claimable. Markus moaned as he rubbed over his sensitive tip. Heat pooled quicker in his stomach as he thought of Simon, looking up at him with those pretty eyes and blush marked cheeks. How hot Simon's cheeks would look covered in his cu- " _F-Fuck_..." Markus moaned as pleasure sparked in his cock, heat exploding in his stomach. His thighs were trembling as he finally came, white streaks of cum painting the bathroom wall. Markus was panting, his cheeks a dark shade of red. His heartbeat felt irregular as he slowly came off of his high. It took him a long time to get over the fact that he had just came thinking about Simon.

-

Today hadn't started off much better than yesterday. Markus could barely sleep the whole night. His mind was still stuck on the boy he met yesterday. Simon filled his thoughts and invaded his dreams. Markus dreamt of the cute secretary, blushing and looking up at him. He dreamed he kissed those soft pink lips and made them his. Simon's hands roaming over his body. Those nervous fingers gripping his thighs, until they moved up higher, and higher between his legs- and that's when Markus woke up, sweating and hard as a solid brick. It was almost aggravating. Ha needed to cum twice to fully get rid of his erection. Which didn't help him feel like less of a perv.

It was inevitable that Markus felt a little stressed as he drove to work, and tired. The dawn was still peaking in the sky and tiny drops of rain were pouring down. Markus let the rain wash over him as he walked towards his work building. He hoped the rainwater would somehow cleanse him and wake him up a little. As soon as he got inside he headed straight for the breakroom, he needed caffeine in his system to stay awake. Luckily, the building was still pretty empty since it was so early. As Markus got to the breakroom he started the coffee machine. The smell of coffee alone was enough to pinch him awake a little. As he waited he checked if he had any new messages on his phone. He had a couple new ones from North. She had sent him a selfie of her in bed, nothing on but a nightshirt.  _Classy._ Followed by heart emojis. Markus rolled his eyes but he was smiling. When was this girl going to quit? Well, knowing North, she wasn't a quitter, so probably never.

Markus looked up as he heard someone enter the breakroom. His heart physically stopped beating as his eyes connected with Simon's. Both of them had slowly begun to blush. Simon was the first to look away, extra cautious as he entered the room. Markus couldn't help feeling bad. He needed to apologize. It was now or never.

"Um. I'm sorry. About yesterday. I was very unprofessional and I didn't mean to scare you away," Markus said quickly. He looked onto Simon's features, shutting up so Simon could reply. To his surprise Simon looked at him again and responded, "I-It's okay, I know it was just natural. I know it's not because you like me or anything."

Markus blushed like an idiot. At least Simon wasn't avoiding him, but Markus also wanted to tell him the truth. It was caused by Simon. But that might be too far. Maybe he didn't like, like Simon. If anyone touched his thighs like that he would probably get hard.  But then why did he dream about Simon, or masturabate thinking about him? Maybe that was just a coincidence too.

Markus just agreed with a nod. Simon still felt a little bit embarrassed but at least they got that conversation out of the way. Markus got his coffee and stepped back to let Simon get his. Simon stayed quiet and reserved as he made some coffee. Markus stayed where he was, a good distance behind Simon. He felt a bit pervy as he let his eyes travel down Simon's body, resting on the swell of his ass. He knew he shouldn't be looking but Simon was right there! The blonde's ass looked fucking perfect in those tight fitting pants. Markus couldn't stop wondering how soft it was, how hard he could squeeze it. It was a pervy thing to think but Markus had quickly become attracted to Simon's body. Simon really was cute and it was dangerous. Markus might be developing a crush. His cheeks automatically began to heat as he felt blood pool into his stomach. Markus knew he was going to get hard if he kept staring but he didn't want to stop. Wanted to test if he was trully attracted to Simon or not. Markus keep silent as he looked over Simon's ass and up the delicate curve of his back. Did Simon even know how good he looked from behind? Markus bit his lip. He would give anything to bend Simon over that counter top and-

"Markus!?" Simon said in surprise as he turned around to face the other man. He was confused as to why he had just caught Markus staring at his um...ass?

Markus jumped a little in shock, quickly looking up to meet Simon's eyes. God, he was such an idiot. "Sorry! I didn't mean to," he lied. It was going to be a really hard time trying to explain away this.

Both of them blushed in tandem.

"...You uhm. You're...hard again," Simon got out, his eyes tracking the bulge in Markus' pants. It wasn't hard for Simon to connect the dots. Markus got hard just by looking at him? Did Markus _like_ him? Simon felt so awkward. Of course, he had fallen for Markus the second he saw him but there was just no way Markus could like him back. Simon wanted nothing more than to leave the room, but that wouldn't solve anything. He needed to be professional about this and let Markus at least try and explain himself. This situation was out of control as much as it could be anyway.

Markus coughed awkwardly as he covered his crotch with his hands. Something was seriously wrong with him. This was completely inappropriate. "I'm really sorry Simon. It's not what you think! I'm not trying to spy on you or make you uncomfortable. It's just that...well- I like you and I think you're... _cute_."

Simon blushed brightly at the proclamation. Still, a small smile showed on his lips. Markus really did like him back. Simon wanted to feel awkward about the situation,  but he also didn't want to push Markus away. No, he definitely didn't want to do that. Instead he admitted too, "I-I like you too. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since yesterday."  _Was he really saying this?_

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either," Markus agreed.

Simon was surprised as Markus took a step closer. Markus even surprised himself. He had no clue what he doing besides making a move. Simon seemed to be nervous but he stayed put. He was curious to see what Markus would do.

Markus continued and didn't stop moving until he was in front of Simon, looking down at those big blue eyes. God, Simon really was cute. How was Markus supposed to hold back? Markus was slow and reassuring as he brought a hand up to Simon's jaw. He waited to make sure Simon was okay before he went any farther, and sure enough Simon gave a small nod, telling him to continue. Markus stepped a little closer. He could feel the soft pattern of Simon's breathing, and Simon could feel his. They were both a little nervous and unsure but there was a strong string of trust lingering between them. Simon felt a warmth grow in his chest as his heart beat faster. Markus could feel his heart pick up the pace equally. Simon really did want him too. And that's all the assuring he needed. Markus gently pressed his body against Simon's, keeping their eyes locked as he stroked Simon's blushed cheek. "Can I kiss you?" Markus asked boldly. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted this, that he wanted Simon. He felt Simon shiver gently, but he quickly nodded. Simon was sure of this too, he wanted Markus. Both of them were blushing as Markus moved closer. He tilted Simon's head up gently as he fully brought their lips together, kissing him. Their bodies were over-heated and radiating nerves but neither pulled away. Simon brought his hands up between them to place onto Markus' chest, kissing him back. He could feel where Markus was smiling and it must have been contagious because Simon was smiling too. Markus kissed him deeper, tongue teasing between Simon's lips. Simon was a little embarrassed as he quickly opened his mouth. Markus eagerly slid his tongue inside and rubbed against Simon's. He was so warm and soft. He felt even better than a dream. Simon couldn't help but let out a quiet moan against Markus' lips, he felt too good. That only aided in Markus' blood flow to go straight into his cock. He was making Simon moan and it was the most pleasing sound he's ever heard. Markus used his tongue to claim every part of Simon's mouth, eliciting more soft moans from him. Simon was welcomingly warm and shivering slightly against him. Markus was unsure if Simon wouldn't want to continue as he nudged a knee between Simon's legs. He was content when Simon didn't deny him, slightly spreading his legs so Markus could get even closer. Simon blushed rapidly all the way down his neck when he felt Markus' erection directly against him as their thighs rubbed together. Markus was straining hard and the heat there was intense as Markus gently rubbed against him. It only added to the waves of pleasure Simon was already feeling. He didn't want to admit it, but Markus was getting him horny the more he rubbed against him. Simon wanted to feel bad about feeling all of these things so fast but he had already fallen in love. He was embarrassed as he let another moan escape. It seemed Markus really loved to make him moan. And as Markus kissed him, he was filled with passion. It was too much for Simon to handle so soon. Simon felt more of his nerves come back as Markus wedged his thigh higher between his legs, brushing against the prize in between. Markus let out a quiet huff as he found that Simon was hard too.

Markus could feel Simon shaking harder against him. He felt completely shocked as Simon quickly broke the kiss. He didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Simon pushed him back and bolted straight out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been on vacation so I haven't been writing. I promise some smutty in the next chapter so stay tuned! ;b  
> .  
> .  
> .

" _And when were you going to tell me that you were gay?_ " Josh said loudly over the phone.

Markus rolled his eyes. He hasn't exactly been able to concentrate on his work since this morning. He really needed some input on this whole situation. And he sure as hell wasn't going to talk to North about it. Instead, Markus thought it be best to go to his office and call Josh. He was hoping he could talk to his friend about the situation, but as usual, Josh wasn't taking this seriously.

"Shut up Josh, I'm not gay."

Markus could hear his friend scoffing out a laugh loudly on the other end of the line. " _Describing another dude as cute is pretty gay._ "

God, Markus wanted to strangle him. "You're supposed to be helping me here! I really think I went too far."

" _No shit. Why don't you just ask North what to do? She probably has more insight than me._ "

"I can't."

" _Why?_ "

"You know why."

" _Oh. Right. She still has a crush on you?_ "

Markus sighed. "More than that. I didn't tell you but, she kind of tried to...have sex with me-"

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN KIND OF!_ "

Markus winced at the sudden tone change. "Geez Josh! It's not that serious. Yesterday morning she came to my office and just kind of suggested it. You know I don't like her like that. I wasn't about to let her take her clothes off-"

" _My ears must not be working. You put down North, fucking North!? A hot girl who specifically comes to you, wanting sex, and you turn her away! You must be fucking insane!_ "

"I'm not like that!" Markus retorted. "If I don't like her why would I have sex with her?"

" _Oh, but you'll make out with some dude you just met yesterday!_ "

This wasn't going like how Markus had planned. "He's not "some dude" his name is Simon, and I do like him. A lot."

" _So all of a sudden you're into guys now?_ "

"Stop saying it like that!"

" _I'm just "saying", you've never been into guys before. Are you even sure about what the hell you're doing?_ "

To be completely honest, Josh was right about that. Markus had never been attracted to another guy in his entire life. Until Simon. Even then, this was still kind of new to him. Maybe he really didn't know what he was doing? As much as Markus didn't want to doubt, maybe he wasn't really attracted to Simon as much as he thought? "I'm not really sure. Isn't it just the same as liking a girl?"

" _I don't think so. I think you're just confused about this. Maybe you're sexually frustrated or something._ "

"Yeah, maybe." Markus took the words into serious consideration. He had been so sure about Simon when they kissed. He still felt that way. That there was chemistry between him and Simon. Or Josh was right, and he was just confused.

" _You haven't exactly dated anyone for what? Months? You really need to start swiping right on Tinder man._ "

"Shut up! At least I can get dates," Markus shot back smugly.

Josh gasped loudly from the other end. " _Fuck you Markus._ "

Markus couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" North interrupted from the door. Markus jumped a little, he hadn't heard her come in.

" _Hey North! If you're looking for a date, I'm single!_ " Josh announced. " _Hit me up!_ "

Of course, it was just like Josh to say something stupid. Markus quickly hung up embarrassed. "Sorry you had to hear that! Did you uh, need something?"

North giggled as she entered the room. "Not in particular, I just came to check on you. Is everything okay?"

Typical North, she could always tell when something was wrong with Markus. It was just a testament to how close they'd gotten since working together, and Markus was grateful for that. North really was a good friend and he appreciated her for that. "I'm fine," Markus fabricated. He really didn't want to admit to North what was on his mind lately. To be honest, he didn't know how she would take it, being she did like him and all.

"Bullshit. I know something's on you mind," North interjected. There was no way past her. She was really concerned about what has gotten Markus so off-track.

"I have been a little distracted lately," Markus finally admitted. "There's really just a lot on my mind, that's all."

"And you think Josh will be able to help you with that?" She smiled after the words. Markus smiled too, she was right, Josh wasn't the best with advice. Still, Markus tried to defend his friend. "Hey, he has good advice...sometimes."

"Sure, sometimes. More like never. Besides, it seems like you're really stressed, you seriously need to relax. We should hang out this weekend, like old times," North suggested.

Markus didn't really have to think hard about this. He has been non-stop working for weeks on end now, so being stressed wasn't too far-fetched. Plus, hanging out with North or Josh after work or on the weekends always took his stress away, but times like those come far and few between these days. Right now, he did need to spend his free time wisely. And this was the perfect opportunity to clear his head for a bit. "Alright," Markus agreed. He needed to try and take his mind off of everything anyway. "It's a deal. Thanks North."

North nodded and left with a smile. It was nice to have some of Markus' stress lowered already. He was able to push his Simon situation aside for a bit and clear his head. Now it was easier to focus and finish up his work for the rest of the day. He was looking forward to having a normal night's sleep.

-

 

When sunset finally turned dark Markus decided to take leave. As he left his office most if not all of the lights were turned off in the main area. Most people wanted to get off of work early for the weekend and Markus couldn't blame them.

As he approached the doors he could see it was still raining outside. Pouring harder than this morning. As Markus made his way out he noticed a familiar figure to his left, leaning against the wall of the building. Markus instantly recognized Simon and wondered if he had been waiting for him. Simon looked sheepish as he stayed shaded in the dryness of an above terrace, nervous fingers tugging gently at his sleeve. When he spotted Markus his face immediately lit up. That cute smile showing up. Markus felt his heart stop.

Simon was quick to approach him. "Markus," he briskly stated, looking up at the other man nervously. "I'm sorry, about this morning. I got scared...but, it's not because of you." Simon's cheeks got pink. His eyes shone like gems in the moonlight and Markus found that it made his heart hurt. "I want you to know, I do really like you and maybe we could try that kiss again?" Simon was awfully shy but he needed for Markus to know that he really did like him. That he wasn't scared to give more of himself. It was the first time he's done something like this but he was really in love.

Markus felt a rush at the words. He knew he should protest but he couldn't find the right thing to say. Markus was just confused by this situation and he didn't want to drag Simon down any farther but it was too late. Simon reached up on his tippy toes to kiss him, soft lips pressing onto his. The feeling was electric. Simon was very confident in his actions. Markus could tell Simon really did like him, but Markus couldn't bring himself to kiss back. His heart was in pain it was beating so fast and his thoughts were all screwed up. In the moment he just didn't know how to react. He didn't know how to feel.

Simon duly noted that Markus hadn't kissed him back. He pulled away a little embarrassed but there a small smile on his lips. Maybe Markus was just a little shocked. However, his smile quickly faded as Markus looked away. Simon felt his heart drop. "Markus? What's wrong?"

Markus refrained from looking into those blue eyes. He felt bad but he just wanted to be honest with Simon and tell him the truth. He was having doubts and he didn't want to start something serious if he wasn't sure they could have a relationship. Markus hasn't gone out with anyone for a long time and he's never been attracted to a guy before. He felt bad just thinking about it, but he couldn't commit to Simon in a way he wanted at the moment. Markus sighed deeply as he spoke, "I'm really sorry Simon, I just- I can't. I do think you're cute but I'm just not completely sure I like you-"

"You don't like me?" Simon sounded extremely hurt.

Markus felt as if someone had punched his heart. Simon sounded so saddened by the words Markus couldn't help feeling like a complete asshole. Markus looked to find Simon's eyes, he needed to clarify. "No, no, of course I like you, I meant that I dont know if I like, like you. I-It's not you, it's just- I'm not gay and- uh- I don't- we've only just met yesterday you know and-"

Markus couldn't find the right thing to say. This was going like a trainwreck and it was all his fault. It only got worse as tears started to well up in Simon's eyes. Markus knew Simon was going to cry. The sight was painful. Markus felt so terrible and he ached to wrap Simon up in a hug and apologize. He could feel his heart beating harshly in his throat and making his pulse cold.

"It's okay." Simon sounded wobbly. He looked to the ground as he let out a sniff. Markus wanted- or needed to hold him. He didn't know how much damage he had done. Markus reached out but Simon just shook his head, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Simon made to leave, but not before pushing his hand into Markus', giving him something. Markus noticed a tear spill from Simon's eyes. He wanted to stop Simon from leaving but Simon quickly turned and walked off into the rain. Markus was left to feel like shit, even if rightfully so. Markus looked down to examine what Simon had given him. A small crumpled up piece of pink paper. Markus carefully unfolded it to find a phone number written inside, a tiny heart drawn at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows* sorry last chapter was so sad. If there's one thing to know about me, know that I love angst. It fuels meeeee. But anyway *cough* I hope you guys like what's going on anyway. Enjoy ~ ;D (mwahahaha)
> 
> [Holy shit this is over 5,000 words I hate you guys ☆]  
> .  
> .  
> .

"Wow. Markus, you look like shit," North commented as soon as she opened the front door to her house.

Markus had followed through and came to North's house to hang out. He would talk back but North couldn't be more right. Ever since yesterday evening Markus was doomed to not get a wink of sleep all night. Mostly because he felt like complete and utter garbage. He panicked and said some fucked up stuff last night, and he broke Simon's feelings all in one swoop. The image of Simon crying was stuck in the forefront of his mind all night, and it's all he could think about. Not eating, or drinking, or sleeping. Just Simon. And the worst thing is, is he couldn't understand why he was feeling so miserable. Markus wanted to feel relieved because his mind was telling him Simon was just a phase and it was better this way. But his stupid heart was telling him that he was madly in love, and that's why he was feeling like shit. There was no compromise he could see. But there was the pink piece of paper Simon had given to him. Markus had held onto it all night. It was like a warzone in his head trying to decide if he was going to text Simon or not. He wanted to apologize but a million reasons why he shouldn't were keeping him back. Like, how he could make Simon more upset and how he would certainly make things worse. But at around 2 in the morning Markus finally broke and texted the number on the piece of paper. He ended up sending  _I'm sorry_ about 100 times, and even then he still felt like shit. Especially since he never got a response. It was easy to assume Simon hated him. Markus forced himself to try and get over himself, get over Simon, and put this situation behind him so he could relax. Markus just needed to convince himself, he did not like Simon and that things were better this way. It was easier to think that anyway.

"Shut up." Markus got a kiss on the cheek from North as he entered. She encouraged him to make himself comfortable as she helped him take off his jacket while he removed his shoes. Markus was already feeling a bit better now that he was with North.

North was smiling prettily as she led Markus to the familiar couch in the living room, where the midday sun was brightening up the big space and making it feel more homey. She turned on the TV as she sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her. "Come on, tell your bestie what's wrong."

Markus rolled his eyes lightheartedly. He plopped down onto the couch next to North, their shoulders bumping gently. "I'm fine North. It's just stress really."

"Oh. Okay, fine." North nodded. "Then you've come to the right place! I have just the thing for getting rid of stress."

"And what's that?"

"Netflix!" North cheered. The two smiled at each other.

North had already arranged a variety of snacks out on the coffee table. She plucked out a bowl filled with popcorn, which Markus had come to learn was her favorite. The two decided on watching a marathon of crappy horror movies. It was one of their favorite things to do! Laughing and making fun of how shitty they were. Luckily, there were lots of bad horror movies to go around.

They ended up watching tons of movies before realizing how late it was getting. The midnight sky was growing pitch black outside and stars were starting to pop out, indicating how late it was getting. North was already yawning loudly as she laid heavily on Markus, her beloved bowl of popcorn still in her lap. They were both completely relaxed. Markus knew he was going to have to go home soon even though he didn't want to. If he left all of his stress would come back and he didn't want to think about it. Think about Simon crying or how much he fucked up. But he was going to have to address the situation at some point. He might as well have a clear head before then. Maybe North would have some insight?

"Hey. North. What do you think about Simon?" Markus asked slowly. He was curious to see what North thought anyway.

North looked up at him with squinted eyes for a second. "You mean the new guy? Um. I guess he's pretty weird. Why do you ask?" She sounded confused more than anything.

"No reason...just wondering," he lied. "Why do you think he's weird?"

North took a pause to eat a handful of popcorn, crunching loudly as she talked. "I guess cause he's so quiet and awkward and stuff. Too much of a turtle if you ask me. And he daydreams all the time when he's supposed to be working which is kind of annoying. I'm not surprised though. The first second I saw him I knew he was going to be a flop." North didn't even bat an eyelash as she finished speaking. Markus however couldn't have disagreed more. "I think he's just misunderstood. The last few days have been...tough for him," Markus added.

"What do you mean?" North questioned.

Markus hoped he wasn't going to regret what he was about to say. "About that. He kind of likes me- well more than like- it's more of love really, so things have been really weird-"

North immediately burst into giggles, letting out a snort. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"I'm serious! And I think I...might have hurt his feelings."

"Yeah?" North really had to try hard to keep from laughing. "What happened?"

Markus didn't want to relay all of the details so he just left in yesterday's incident. "It happened yesterday. He told me he liked me and then I told him that I didn't feel the same way, which didn't go too well."

"So? You were just telling the truth it's not like it's your fault he got sad or whatever. You just don't like him, right?"

Markus felt bad for pausing. And for how unconvincing his voice sounded. "No."

North paused too. "Well you shouldn't. You don't even know him so don't feel bad for putting him down." North wasn't going to admit it but she could feel a little jealousy tugging at her.

Markus just nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Still, Markus felt responsible for making Simon cry. There was no way to shake it. He had to blame himself. However, Markus tried to ignore it.

"It's late. I should get going," Markus admitted. North nodded.

As Markus got up North followed all the way too the door. "I'll see you soon," she said as she brought Markus his jacket, helping him put it on as he put his shoes on. Markus accepted another kiss on the cheek from North and a big hug before he left. It felt good to have given North some insight if anything, even if talking about it didn't really help. He still felt better.

As Markus got in his car he remembered he had texted Simon. And as much as he wanted to ignore his phone he was dying to know if Simon had responded anything at all. Markus was a little embarrassed as he quickly checked his phone, hoping Simon did respond, and to his complete surprise, Simon did.

 _It's okay_ Simon had texted him about 30 minutes ago. And instantly Markus was relieved, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. But Simon's next message gave him a slight arrhythmia. It wrote  _Call me? ♡_

Markus wasn't sure why a foreign warmth filled his chest. He hated it and loved it at the same time. Before he could even blink he was calling Simon, holding in a breath the entire time. And as the phone began to ring, he couldn't tell if he was more nervous or excited.

" _M-Markus?_ " Simon had spoken softly over the phone as he answered. His tone resembled a little bit of sorrow but reserved and quiet as it usually was. It was easy to tell he had been a little depressed. Still, there was a detection of happiness that Markus did in fact call him. And Markus couldn't be more relieved Simon had answered. "Hi Simon. Sorry...it's late. I would call later but I really need to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't want to hurt you, you know."

" _I know. It's okay, really,_ " Simon kept encouraging. But Markus had to apologize at least 8 more times before he was convinced Simon had forgiven him. Simon couldn't help letting out a small laugh at how silly Markus was being.

It was so stress relieving finally apologizing and hearing Simon's laugh. It was as if the fog had been completely cleared away in his head. Markus was feeling much better. He chatted up Simon as much as he could as he drove back home. Telling him some stupid jokes so he could hear that laugh again, and Simon chuckled after every one.  _God_ ,why did Simon's laugh make his heart soar a little too much for comfort. But it was a good comfort. A kind Markus had yet to understand. And Simon seemed to like hearing Markus' voice too. They stayed very engaged in their random conversations. Going off on tangents and talking about things they liked. But they got to learn some interesting things about each other. Like how Markus was a dog person and Simon a cat person. Or how Markus' favorite color was green and Simon's was blue. They both found the chat completely engaging and it was fun how easily they hit it off. Simon already seemed much more open than when they were at work.

When Markus finally did get home, he realized he didn't want to get off of the phone for his life. He really liked talking with Simon, even though he knew he was getting too attached. Markus was feeling a bit betrayed for liking Simon so much and wanting to talk to him more, since that was the opposite of what he was trying to do. It's as if his body was working against his mind. But finally he was able to convince himself that he needed sleep and Simon was okay so this conversation should end. For good. Markus was just trying to be professional. "Simon, I should go. Don't want to keep you up. You'll be fine right?"

Simon let out a quiet  _oh._ Of course he didn't want the conversation to end, but Markus seemed to have lost interest in wanting to talk to him anymore. That shouldn't be a surprise though, Markus didn't like him.

"But!" Markus quickly cut in. "Maybe we could uhm talk some more later?" Oh fuck, what was he doing now.

Simon easily perked up. " _Okay! I mean...I'm free later today if you want to hang out. How about at my place?_ "

Markus could feel where his pulse was beating loud and making him overheat. He was already talking before his mind could finishing processing. "Sounds good to me."

Shit.

-

Markus was currently pacing his bedroom, deciding on whether he should cancel his plans with Simon or not. He could hardly sleep through the night knowing how stupid he was and how much he had fucked up again. How many times did he have to convince himself that he needed to avoid this situation? Even if he really did want to hang out with Simon, he needed to convince himself he shouldn't. Markus needed to put some space between them so they could keep things just work related. Their relationship was already complicated enough as it is.

Simon had already sent him his house address and texted him how glad he was to hang out. And Markus wanted to punch himself in the face because he felt the exact same way but he was shoulders deep in denial. He should just call it off. And he would. If he didn't really want to convince himself to go. Simon was just so easy to talk to and Markus found him incredibly interesting and fun. But how were things going to be normal between them after everything that's been going on the past few days. They were still off on a rocky start and didn't need to dive into a friendship so soon. Somehow Markus felt like he was playing with fire here.

Markus was supposed to come over at around 7pm, but he had been thinking about this all day and it was starting to make his brain hurt. But in the end he decided that he should go and that he was making this a way bigger deal than it really was. He just needed to stop panicking. Simon just wanted to be friendly, and that's the end of it.

Markus had already concluded he only liked Simon as a friend and it was going to stay that way.

Hopefully.

At least most of his doubts went away when he finally headed off to Simon's house. He followed the directions Simon had given him and texted Simon that he was on his way. The closer he drove to the destination the more nervous he got. And he wasn't sure why. For some reason he was concerned if he was wearing a nice enough shirt or if he looked good enough. It was a strange new feeling but he just wanted Simon to accept him for some reason. Markus can't remember ever feeling this way before but he tried not to think about it too much. Instead he focused on getting to Simon's place. After a while he finally arrived, and all of his nerves came back full force and stayed as he left the car and went up to the front door. Markus shoved his nerves down as hard as he could before ringing the door bell. Each following second only making him more nervous. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Simon eagerly opened the door, greeting Markus with his familiar smile. "Hi Markus," he quickly addressed in that soft tone of his that made warmth quickly spread into Markus' chest. "You look handsome." Pink immediately rose to Simon's cheeks once he realized he said that. He hoped Markus would take it as a compliment.

 _Dammit._ Simon was too cute. Wearing an overly big pink sweater and smiling that cute smile at him. Markus couldn't help smiling back. Still, he was a little concerned with the way his heart beat too loud for comfort, or how butterflies fluttered strongly in his stomach. Somehow he still found words to speak. "H-Hey Simon. Thanks, you do too." Simon let out a small chuckle at how nervous Markus sounded and it instantly lifted the mood. Markus felt himself laughing too.

Simon happily guided Markus inside and told him to make himself at home. The now evening sunset of the day made the entryway very bright and the marble floor shine. The inner walls of the house looked too pristine for much decorating. Simon was quick to inform him that he had only just moved into the house almost a week ago. Simon had moved here since getting his new job, and it was easy to tell he loved his new place from the way he talked about it. Markus didn't know why, but he hoped Simon would be sticking around here for a long time.

"The living room is just down the hall," Simon informed as Markus removed his shoes and jacket. "I have a bottle of wine you can help me finish," he added with that irresistible smile. And damn it all if Markus didn't love that smile. "Sounds good," Markus agreed.

Simon led Markus to the living room, sitting on the couch. Markus followed but tried to put a good six inches or so between them. He felt bad for it but it was for the best. Simon didn't seem to mind anyway, or he just understood that Markus needed some space. Either way, he was happy to have Markus here and try and straighten out their relationship some after everything. They could probably even make really good friends. They hit off their conversation from earlier from the phone as if no time had passed since then. Both of them got over their nerves quickly enough and found that they could talk easily to each other. And it was easier for them to open up and relax as they drank wine and got more comfortable. Markus loved to hear Simon talk and laugh as they told jokes and stories. It was really special getting to see Simon's more open side and he loved it. Simon could talk for minutes on end when he wasn't thinking about it, and Markus wanted to hear him talk forever. And as it grew darker outside, the two had become considerably closer than intended. Markus felt attracted to Simon in a way that he had never felt before, and even though it was scary and new, he liked it. Before Markus could even care to realise, their thighs and shoulders were touching. Simon's cheeks were already permanently candy pink from the alcohol as he leaned gently against Markus who didn't seem to mind.

They talked until it was really late, but time had been lost to them a long time ago. They were both really invested in being together and talking about anything. And it didn't help that Markus was really attracted to everything Simon did, all the way down to just the way he breathed. He knew it wasn't right, he was Simon's boss but his feelings were betraying him once again.

Markus jumped a little in surprise as he felt a hand moving onto his thigh. Heat rose to his cheeks as he looked over to Simon, who was looking back at him with big innocent blue eyes. Markus wanted to protest but the words died on his lips. Which gave Simon the opportunity to lean in close and whisper, "do you remember what happened the first day we met?" Markus felt embarrassed at how weak he felt all of a sudden. "I-I can't...Simon wait," Markus started. It would be in his best interest to shut this down as soon as possible but his brain was just the right amount of foggy to make his doubts dissipate. His thoughts immediately went to when he had first met Simon and how cute and awkward he had been. And as he felt Simon's hand slowly move to the inside of his thigh it brought back the first time Simon had touched him, and how much he liked it. How much he craved it. How much Markus still craved it.

Simon smiled shyly at Markus as he moved in closer, bringing his lips closer to Markus'. And in that moment a million different thoughts ran through Markus' head all at once. Panic. Lust. Doubt. Desire. He didn't know whether to pull away or to move in. Most of his insecurities had been pushed to the side and he just wanted to let himself enjoy Simon, but his thoughts were so clouded. He needed to stop this before things got too serious. Before this relationship got too far out of control.

In the end, Markus lost the battle with himself. He couldn't hold back anymore.

As Simon finally pressed his lips to Markus', Markus returned the kiss completely. His brain had officially turned to blissful static. All he could think about was how perfect Simon was and how bad he wanted him and how he needed to claim him.

Simon let out a needy moan as Markus kissed him hard. Simon continued to run his palm along the inside of Markus' thigh. Even tipsy, he was a little shy but the alcohol was making him bold. He inched his hand higher between Markus' legs, not stopping until he was rubbing against the growing bulge there. Markus let out a quiet sigh, surprised by how fast blood was rushing to his cock. The pleasure was making him high and that was dangerous. And it didn't help as Simon let out quiet moans against his lips. The small sounds were addicting beyond belief.

In the moment, Markus and Simon could finally let themselves go. Markus threw his doubts to the wind as he let all of his attraction for Simon seep through. His cock was growing straining hard in his pants and Simon was determined to rub against his erection, rubbing his palm against the growing shaft and encouraging Markus not to stop. This was a really bad idea but Markus couldn't deprive himself anymore. So when Simon asked, "Do you want to go upstairs?" Markus didn't even have to think. He allowed for Simon to take his hand as he led him up the stairs where Simon took him into his room. Markus knew exactly where this was heading, and the tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him he should stop, but he wasn't listening. Markus quickly grabbed Simon by the hips and brought him close, tugging gently at the hem of his sweater. Simon was deeply embarrassed as he lifted his arms and let Markus take the garment off, exposing more of his skin for display. Markus gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling his own shirt off. It was satisfying to see Simon turning red, he was so cute. Markus asked with an encouraging smile, "Can I take the rest of your clothes off?" He wanted to make sure Simon was a hundred percent okay, and he was. Simon quickly nodded and Markus didn't waste a second before pulling down Simon's shorts and underwear, leaving him completely naked. It was the most attractive sight Markus had ever seen. All of Simon's unmarked milky skin he couldn't wait to touch. And Simon was quickly embarrassed with the way Markus was staring, but he kind of liked it. It felt good knowing that Markus liked how he looked. But it was still embarrassing and he spoke out shyly, "Markus don't stare so much! Take your clothes off too." Markus took more mental notes of how adorable Simon was. "Can't wait to get me naked huh?" He teased, satisfied as Simon heated with blush. Markus swiftly removed his pants and boxers, encouraging Simon to continue. The nervous blonde turned completely red as he looked down Markus' body and Markus couldn't help a small laugh that escaped. A little nervous, Simon got on his bed. Markus quickly joined him and crashed their lips together as he moved Simon onto his back, spreading Simon's legs so he could lay between them. Their bodies were fully flush against each other and the warmth radiating from them was intoxicating. Simon was so soft and warm, and his lips were like Heaven to touch. And Simon moaned sweetly after every kiss, wrapping his legs around Markus to let him know he didn't ever want him to leave. Safe in the confines of the bedroom, the rest of the world was easily lost and nothing else mattered but the moment. Markus bit softly at Simon's lip as he let his hands roam over the warm body beneath him. It was like Simon was a drug he couldn't get enough of. He loved the way Simon writhed slightly under his hands and how perfect he moaned. Markus ran his hands over Simon's chest, rubbing and pulling at the pink nipples there,  earning him a whimper from Simon. Then his hands roamed lower, ghosting over Simon's navel until he reaching between those unmarked thighs, taking Simon's neglected hard cock in hand and pumping slowly. Simon moaned beautifully against his lips. Markus teased immensely at Simon's cute cock,  rubbing roughly over the tip and gently squeezing the shaft. Simon's moans quickly turned to pants and his voice came out breathy, "M-Markus don't!...I'll cum." Those lewd words coming from Simon easily made his cock twitch with pleasure. He stopped teasing Simon to move his hand lower, resting over Simon's hole. Markus pressed a finger to it, pleased as a needy sound left Simon's throat. "Want me to finger you?" Markus whispered against Simon's lips as he kissed him. Simon was already tomato red with embarrassment. He was a little bit more than nervous, maybe even a little unsure. He has never done something like this before, but with Markus he really wanted to try. He fully trusted Markus and he had completely fallen in love with him. If he was going to do this he could trust Markus. Simon replied with a small nod and informed, "I have some lube in the top drawer." Markus gave a teasing smile at how dirty Simon was, making the nervous blonde smile back. Markus reached over to open up the top drawer on the nightstand and produced a small bottle of lube. He poured some of the gel-like substance on his fingers, capping the bottle before he resumed his actions. He kept his eyes on Simon's as he moved his fingers back to Simon's hole, teasing it gently with his fingertips. Simon looked as shy as ever but he gave another nod, ensuring Markus he could continue. As Markus pushed his middle finger inside he tried to be as gentle as possible. Simon's hole was unbelievably tight and his muscles resisted Markus' finger for a good few seconds before Markus could go deeper. His cock twitched eagerly as Simon let out a loud moan. Markus moved his finger in and out gently, loving the way Simon squeezed perfectly around him, the dirty thought of how good it would feel wrapped around his cock made him let out a groan. As soon as Markus was able to stuff his full finger inside he added another, the stretch of Simon's hole almost too much before giving in. Simon's body shivered slightly and he moaned out Markus' name. "It feels good!" Simon pleaded. It felt amazing having Markus finger him. It made his insides tingle and warmth burst in his stomach. He needed Markus to give him more. He begged for Markus to keep going and Markus was more than happy to add a third finger. The fit was pretty tight but Simon moaned wonderfully under him. Markus rubbed and opened up Simon's inner walls with his fingers. Just feeling Simon's hole suck his fingers in made his cock ache. Markus felt a little embarrassed for asking but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "Can I...Simon can I have sex with you?" They both flushed quickly. Simon was surprised to say the least. Not because Markus had asked but because this was his first time. But, he was yearning for Markus to claim all of him. And he definitely didn't want to stop now. "Yes," Simon replied. Markus bent down to give him a long kiss, helping Simon to not feel so shy on the inside. "Should I use a condom?" Markus asked quietly. Simon was surprised by how quick he answered. "No, it's okay. I want to feel you." Markus was a little surprised but pleased to hear that, he felt the same way. Markus stayed quiet and focused as he took the lube and poured more into his hand, coating his cock. Nothing but their breathing filled the air as Markus lined himself up. He pushed his tip testingly at Simon's hole, noting how Simon gasped. Markus leaned over to kiss Simon as he really pushed, struggling to get past the tight ring of muscle before slipping in. Simon moaned obscenely loud under him, arching his body up against Markus. Markus continued to slid inch after inch inside of him, making Simon shiver and whine. He scratched gently at Markus' shoulders. There was no greater pleasure than having Markus inside of him, stretching him to the max. And Markus cherished how impossibly tight Simon was, his hole gripping his cock too perfectly. He knew he wasn't going to last long inside of Simon. They both let out a moan as Markus slid all the way inside. They were fully connected. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Simon was so warm and tight, Markus had to move soon or he was going to come. Markus kissed away as many of Simon's moans as he could as he slowly pulled out, only to push back in all the way. Simon could feel every centimeter of Markus' cock as it moved inside of him. "You're too big," Simon whined lewdly, the words sending pleasure straight down Markus's spine. He began to move his hips at a steady pace. He brought his lips lower to Simon's neck, kissing softly at the warm flesh. The need to completely claim Simon was the only thing running through his mind. He licked roughly at the skin of Simon's neck, returning only to bite teasingly at the heated skin. Simon was shivering under him as he cried out a moan. Markus began to suck small marks onto Simon's neck, all the while moving his hips faster. Simon's tight hole was amazing as it sucked him in deep. Markus could feel his climax coming, and Simon could feel his. "Markus!...I'm gonna cum!" He moaned loudly. With Markus rubbing inside of him and teasing his sensitive flesh, there was no way he was going to last. To his surprise Markus agreed. "Me too." Simon's hole was twitching perfectly around him as Markus fucked into him harder. They were both letting out moans and panting. Markus sucked a few more marks into Simon's neck before returning to Simon's lips. Simon gave beautiful muffled moans as Markus held his thighs down, fucking him roughly enough to hurt but still feel good. Simon could feel his cock twitching between their bodies, ready to cum at any second. Simon wrapped his arms around Markus' neck to kiss him harder. Markus' hips began to stutter as he started to lose pace. He was going to cum. "Can I cum inside Simon?" Markus panted, looking onto Simon's face to make sure he was okay. Simon let out a muffled  _mhm._ Markus felt relieved because their was no way he'd be able to pull out now. Simon's perfect hole was still sucking him in tight as Markus stilled his movements. He let out a loud moan as his cock pulsed and throbbed when he finally came. His vision slightly blurred slightly at the edges as he could feel his climax all the way from his head to the tips of his toes. Simon moaned embarrassingly loud as Markus' cum painting his walls, a new warmth spreading inside of him. His own cock couldn't take much more as it pulsed as he finally came, warmth spreading spreading between their bodies. As they both finished they were panting out of breath. Markus slowly pulled out, earning him one last moan. When he was finished he continued to kiss Simon. The day was easilly well into night. Simon was tired as he sleepily kissed back. And it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep. It took a few seconds for Markus to grasp the full extent of what had just happened. And how much of a mistake it had been.

The buzz of the evening was still ringing in Markus' mind as he carefully sat up and left the bed. He took the blanket from the comforter and put it around Simon. A quick feeling of dread raced in his body as he watched Simon's sleeping face. He looked so cute even as he slept. Markus would love to stay and sleep with him but he couldn't. He was sobering up now and his mind was already telling him how bad of an idea that was. Already making him regret what he had just done.

Their was a lot of guilt and regret as Markus picked his clothes off the ground and redressed. Markus left the room and went down the stairs to put on his shoes and jacket, showing himself out of the house, all without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
>  (:x)


End file.
